


>Day 6 (June 13th)

by KidScrappy



Series: Iwaoi weeks 2015 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4137999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KidScrappy/pseuds/KidScrappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaoi week June day 6 (June 13th)</p>
<p>Prompt:<br/>‘When someone loves you, the way they say your name is different. You know that your name is safe in their mouth.’ (Jess C. Scott)</p>
            </blockquote>





	>Day 6 (June 13th)

“You should call me Iwaizumi from now on.”

There were only two weeks left before they started middle school and Tooru and Hajime are sitting in Hajime’s backyard, resting their feet on the soft grass.

“Why?” Tooru asks, looking over to where his best friend is staring at his knees instead of looking back at him.

“Because,” Hajime begins, “we’re gonna be in middle school soon. And boys in middle school don’t call each other by their first names.”

Tooru bends over so he can pull a handful of grass out of the ground. “That’s stupid,” he says, dropping the blades down the back of Hajime’s shirt. “We’re best friends, I wanna call you by your name.”

Hajime wipes at the back of his neck, getting rid of the grass while looking up from his knees only just long enough to glare at his best friend.

“Iwaizumi is still my name.”

“Your _last_ name,” Tooru objects. “Will you call me by mine as well?”

Hajime has the grace to look a little embarrassed. “I think so.”

Tooru thinks this over for a while, he never really thought his first name as all that special or interesting. It’s the name his parents gave him and the only reason he likes it because the way Hajime says it is nice.

“What if I get you confused with your parents?”

“How would you even do that?” Hajime wonders. Tooru shrugs, he’s grasping at straws here.

“Iwaizumi-chan is so loooong,” he complains.

“It’s only one syllable longer than Hajime!” Hajime counters. “And don’t add on -chan, I’m not a girl.”

“You’re smaller than me though!” Tooru exclaims happily, measuring his height against his best friend’s to illustrate his point.

Hajime slaps his hand away. “Not for much longer! I’m going to drink lots of milk and grow really big, way bigger than you, and then you’ll have to call me Iwaizumi-san!”

“Fine! But until then you’ll be little Iwa-chan!” 

Hajime frowns at him, as if he’s trying to decide if being called ‘Iwa-chan’ is better or worse than being called ‘Hajime’. He should know he won’t be able to change Tooru’s mind anyway.

“Fine,” he sighs eventually.

“Yay! Iwa-chan!” Tooru let’s himself fall over into Hajime’s lap and smiles brightly at him. And Hajime can’t help but smile back as he resigns himself to his fate.


End file.
